Off camera
by Golden glowing eyes
Summary: A little off and on camera time between Ben and Mal. One shot book! Rated T for no reason
1. My Queen

A little bit of off camera time between Mal and Ben after Mal finds out Ben was already out of the spell. Its a one shot! Sorry if I get some wording wrong.

Mal's POV

"I don't know, let's give the anti love potion a few minutes to take effect," Ben said with a slight smirk.

"Wait what!" I said. He knew he new that I had put him under a love spell, this could be horrible. I could hear my mother's voice telling me to get the wand and free her. If he knew that I was here for the wand...

"The spell was broken when I went swimming in the enchanted lake." He said.

"So you have been faking it since then?" I said. I was close to starting to cry even though I didn't look look like it.

"I haven't been faking anything Mal," he said flashing me a ginuine smile making it so hard to even start to doubt his words. Before I could reply he was holding out his hand to help me out of the cart.

I took his hand looking at him as I started to step out. I guess that wasn't quite the best thing to do because before I got to the ground I was falling. In more ways than one. It wouldn't have been a long fall, just a few feet, but that doesn't meek I was any less thankfull when he caught me.

"Could me and Mal talk before by chance?" He asked the driver. The answer must have been yes because soon we were both walking back behind a building, into a small ally.

"Mal," he said reaching down move my face so I was looking at him. "Mal,look at me please."

"You knew this whole time that I had put you under a spell. What's your plan? To bring me here and humiliate me and my friends?" I said.

"No. I knew that you speller me, but you had a crush on me and you didn't trust that it would happen on it's own. What you didn't know was, I like you like a lot." He was smiling while he talked. I couldn't get my thoughts together.

"So whet is your plan?" I asked.

He reached into his pocket, grabbed sonething, and said,"If you will accept it, I would like to give you this ring. I'm about to be king, but every good king has a wonderful queen ruling with him," I gasped when he opened his hand and I saw the queen's ring. Besides trumpets, guards, and her king this was the most reconisable thing about the queen.

"I'm not asking you to marry me if you're not ready. I think we are both a bit to young, but I am asking you if you would be my queen." He said.

"Wow, that's wow," I said. He looked almost rejected. I grabbed his hand,"hey I just mean it's a lot to take in. Yes I will be your queen."

He smiled and told me,"Ok, you can't put on the ring on till we get out there. Ummmm yeah, you will be in the audiance until I call you," he said. "Queens have changed quite a bit in past generations so you will were it on your second finger. And it's kinda good luck to kiss the prince before his coronation," he smiled sheepishly and I knew he was telling the truth.

I leaned in and pecked him on his lips. Wow. "Anything else I need to know?" I asked.

"Nothing I want to tell you or that you won't find out. So you know my plan. What's yours?" He asked.

My mind started racing

'Does he know I need the wand? Maybe he doesn't know. Is the wand the only thing you want? What? You really do like him you know. Shush!'

So I just said,"I don't know yet."

At The Coronation

Ben's POV

"And you have no queen so I request you put the ring onto your finger until," said the man who had put my crown on.

"Actually. I do have a queen. Mal would you come up here?" I said. She stood up from the second row and walked up beside me. "This is the new queen,"

"Please slip the ring onto the middle finger," said the man. She gave me her hand, I bent down onto one knee, and put the ring onnto her finger.

After The Movie

Mal's POV

"I should be getting back, I'm about to pass out," I said,'I don't know how everyone is still dancing."

"King Ben!" Called the man who had done the corination running up to me and Ben.

"Here are the keys to your room," he said handing me and Ben a key each.

"I guess you don't have to go far now, I'll walk you there " Ben said.

We started walking into the main palace. "Hey Mal, I didn't want to say this earlier, but we kinda have to share a room, and it only has one bed. Sorry" he said.

"You're joking," I said.

"No," he said, "We're here," he said opening the door into a large bedroom with a connecting bathroom. "Welcome to our new room for the next few years. You change when you wed." He leaned down to my ear,"I really do love you Mal."

"Love you too," I said.

"And we are to young for kids so you don't have anything to worry about." He said with a wink. A smacked his arm and walked in to sit on the bed.

AU

So not my best work but whatever


	2. Carriage Rides

Hey! Quickest update from me ever. Anyways this is now a oneshot book so I most likely will not be continuing stories, but y'all can make requests! Also I will be answering comments so.. yeah.

Request by: ME

Request: Ben's POV during the cart ride.

Coronation Day

I could hear the crowd cheering, but i was focused on one thing. The girl beside me in this carriage. If this was a lot for me, a guy who was born into this stuff, what would it be like for her? I could tell something was wrong so I scooped her hand in mine and smiled at her.

"Don't be nervous," I said. She looked up from her hands and over to me. "All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful," I nodded my head toward her, "no problem there." She gave me a hesitant smile.

"Thank you," she said, but it sounded strained.

I didn't like it, "Mal, would you wear my ring?" Sure it was a thing that only a queen was supposed to do but to me, right now, she was my queen.

"Umm," she said taking away her hand and brushing her hair behind her ear, "I think it would just fall right off of my finger." I knew she was just making excuses. "I have something for you," she said looking back up at me.

"For me?" I asked quite surprised.

"Yeah," came her breathy reply, she handed me the blue box that she had in her hands. "It's just for later when you ah, need strength. some carbs to keep you your energy." I looked at the box then back at her.

"Always thinking," I say and she laughs. I open the box and take out the small muffin. "but I can't wait," I took a bite of it.

"No!" she said sounding an bit alarmed.

"This is really good," I said glancing at her than back at the box.

"Ah, do you.. do you," Mal said.

"Mal?" I asked.

"Do you feel ok?" she asked shakily. Wait is this like an anti-love potion?

"Yeah, you bet," I said looking back at her with a grin.

"Well you seem like you're still ah," she stammered out. I licked my fingers and she looked at me like I was crazy. "Do you still have very strong feelings for me?"

It's almost funny how much I actually like her. Love potion or not I think I could say I love her, just only when I'm alone. It's.. it's her smile... or maybe her laugh... or maybe it's just how different she is from all the other girls that live here: She doesn't seem to care as much about looks, she looked past the fact I was a prince and into the fact that I wanted to give her a chance, and she can't say love. I don't know what it is about her but... she's amazing.

Ok so maybe that is a little corny so I settle for, "Not sure, let's give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect." With the look she gave me I could have sworn she thought I was crazy.

"Ok," she paused, "Wh," I burst out laughing, I guess I hit the nail right on the head. "You knew?"

"That you spelled me?" I nodded, "Yeaah, yeah I knew." I looked up and smiled.

"I can explain myself," she rushed.

"No, no I understand, you had a crush on me, I was with Ashley, and you didn't trust that it could happen on it's own. Am I right?"

"Yes," she through her hands up a bit, "so right." she looked down. "So how long have you known?"

"Since our first date. Your spell washed away in the enchanted lake." I explained.

"So then what?" she shrugged her shoulders and looked a little down,"You've just been, faking it since then?

A moment passed, I looked down, I wanted to yell no. I wanted to explain what I was feeling, but instead my gaze focused on her hand. I took a little courage and slipped my ring on her first finger and kissed the top of her hand.

I finally looked back up into her eyes, "I haven't been faking anything." I said smiling at her. Her mouth slowly relaxed into a smile as she figured out what I meant.

But all good things must come to an end. The carriage stopped, the trumpets blared, and our little bubble popped no matter how much I wanted to stop time even the wand couldn't do that. I don't think so at least...

AU time!

Ok so I will try to update every other day, but don't hold me to it because I stink at schedules. btw the more reviews the quicker the updates (;

Reviews!

Guest: Yup, here you go!

Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller : What can I say, I thought it would be cute.

nice: Sorry, but I don't do M rated, but I could try a higher T if you would like?

benmal forever : DONE! Hope you enjoy!

Guest : Amazing idea. Next chapter will be that!

Hex Fan : Glad you like it, I look forward to seeing you in future comments than.

holly : Not that chapter because these are one shots, but here is a new one.

Girl-of-many-otp: And I love love love your name!

Guest : Here you go!

BelleBasBleue : So you have wished it so it will be, but just in future chapters.

Naza : Continued!

taybayxo98 : So glad, here you go!

: AAAANNNNDDDD DONE!

kcrittner : Awwwwww thank you!

Guest : Here is a new chapter! Don't die on me!

lexiek : Glad you liked it, but when I take time I write a lot better. Hopefully I can get a few good chapters!


End file.
